Love at First Sight
by WolfBloodLoverxxxx
Summary: Maddy has been attacked by Rhydians pack, Rhydian falls in love with her and saves her, he is banished from his pack for doing it. can he get Maddy to like him or will Maddy have no place in her heart for him? Find out in my wolfblood fanfics.


Wolfblood Fanfic

Love at First Sight

Chapter 1 Wild Wolfbloods

Maddy POV

I turned around listening to the ruffles of the leaves, something didn't seem right it was to quite for a Saturday afternoon, normally the birds would be singing there tuneful music, or the woods would be alive whispering secrets to each other. Suddenly, there, right in front of the house was a big grey wolf, it had streaks of white on its mane, it's nuzzle was wet and soggy and its eyes was ravenous for food. I stood there frozen, like a statue, trying to make no contact. Before I knew it I was being swept away from the garden floor, being pulled by the wild wolfblood. That's when I felt a sharp pain emerge from my throat, I couldn't believe it, the wolf was making a meal out of me. Hidden in the shadows were five black figures they all came out; I knew there was going to be a fight over who would get to eat me. This could not be happening. Then the youngest of the wolves came closer and closer staring at me and never looking away...

Chapter 2 First Sight

Rhydian POV

When I looked at her she seemed like she was dead, but I could hear her heart beat. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I couldn't believe that here I was, standing here, watching this innocent girl die. Her hair was cropped into a bob up to her shoulders, her eyes were beautiful butterscotch brown which melted my insides and her face was childlike, but maturing into an adults. I wished that she looked at me, then she did, she did it like she read my mind. We must have been looking at each other for quite a while because a tear escaped from her eyes. That was it I couldn't take anymore, I pulled her from the shirt and ran, ran so fast and never looked back at what I had done.

Chapter 3 Contact

Maddy POV

Since that whole accident of the wild wolfbloods the youngest one had been watching me through my kitchen window, never leaving me alone just there, empty gazed. At times I would try and imagine how he would look in his human form. Sometimes I would imagine he had dark hair and sea green eyes, or he would have fair hair and sky blue eyes, but none of them seemed to fit the pieces. I would have given anything to see who he really was.

Rhydian POV

Sometimes I would imagine this mystery girl in her wolf form, maybe her being so angelic she would have had gold highlights or maybe butterscotch fur. That's when I realised I would have to go to special measures to be with her, my soul mate. I probably was there five times a day watching her, cook, clean, sit on her tyre swing or do her homework. By the time three months had passed we were both used to it. Normally she would throw me some nice cooked steak, which was juicy, tender and mouth-watering. I loved it here!

Chapter 4 unexpected visit

Maddy POV

Today was the day I was dreading, me and Tom had promised Shannon that we would take her to find revision and study books. I mean who would do that in the summer holidays, it's so boring! So we set of at ten am in the morning and headed straight for the book shop. To be honest I really did love the bookshop, when I was by myself. I could just go and stare at the books hoping to get some more pocket money. Normally they were ten pounds and over and all I could afford were five pounds and below books. Me Mam would always say, what was the point in buying an expensive book when you could always get it cheaper, she's crazy that woman is.

Rhydian POV

I had taken a job at the local book store, since I was saving money and trying not to draw attention to myself. 'Ding' the door opened and I wondered who it was. There were two people that emerged from the entrance and the girl that followed was medium height, she had a bob that was shoulder length and her eyes were butterscotch… it was her the girl who I had been watching for over three months, but obviously she wouldn't have recognised me or would she? I tried to get her attention by coughing very loud, but it was no use, she would just stand there and look at the books. Then her ginger-haired friend came over to the till. "Uh excuse me but how much would all these books cost?" "Huh, oh um, twenty quid." Taking a wild guess. She looked at me for a minute and gave me twenty five pounds and said, "Keep the change." I wasn't even concentrating on what she had said I was too busy concentrating on her friend, who was now holding a book and walking towards the counter, not even taking a glimpse at who I was, she was facing the window then she asked me how much the book was, I didn't even bother reading the label and replied that it was free for her. Now she definitely thought I was crazy so she just shrugged and left without noticing my existence.

Chapter 5 First day of school

Maddy POV

"Madeline smith you get out of bed right know, you're going to be late on your first day back!" Uh I hated days like this it made my head feel like it was about to explode! "I'm coming Mam I'm just putting on my t-shirt. I rushed out of the door with me breakfast sticking out of the side of my mouth. Since I was so late I decided to run to school. How I hated Mondays.

Rhydian POV

I felt so different being human, since I got kicked out of my pack and had been taken to social services, I had no other choice but to go to school. I was hoping that nobody would find anything weird about me, but something had been bothering me lately, I remembered when that mystery girl had entered the shop, she is a wolfblood, wasn't she supposed to pick up my scent? Well I would have to find out…

**To be continued…..**


End file.
